


God Damn It

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beast Traits, Bottom Percival, Fingering, God Newt, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sacrifice Percival, Size Kink, Temperature Play, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Prompt: Gramander prompts/idea: god!Newt and sacrifice!GravesBlurb:“You’d let me choose what I give?”“I am not unkind, the ritual requires something be given to me. There are options. Blood, Soul -” The hand at his nipple drops, cupping his cock through his boxers and Percival chokes on a sound. “- Seed.”





	God Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short smut drabble and 2k later lmao
> 
> Anyway! Come and see me on tumblr if you love our boys and smut and want more! [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

 

Percival couldn’t damn well believe what his home town was doing. Years and years of defending them, helping - and they were going to sacrifice him to the damn beast god to appease some demon thing hunting their live stick.

He’s tried telling them it was a damn Hodag and to just ward it off, but apparently people are ridiculous, because they decided with his knowledge and power he’d make a great snack for a freaking  _Deity_! Some holier than thou Beast God called  _Deus Da Caza._  Percival knew his town was stuck in old ways but Mercy Lewis he simply didn’t expect this level of stupidity.

So here he was, dressed in nothing but his boxers and a gag keeping him quieter, tied to a post with intricate bindings, hasty gold symbols drawn on his skin as he crackled with fury, magic striking next to them. The cowards scatter and for a long time it’s quiet, he figures he’ll likely die of starvation or frostbite before any damn God ever bothers with him.

“Oh my, this is new.”

He jerks in surprise at a ringing voice, laced with something else, like a sweet chiming bell. He deliriously notes he almost sounds British. Which is frankly just comical at this point.

Percival can’t help but blink when a face swims into view, getting an eyeful of freckles and glowing green eyes, a smile that reveals pointed fangs past a full mouth. 

“I’ve never been given a sacrifice.  _Mm_ , but what a lovely first one you are.”

He stiffens when fingers - warm, far too warm to be human - brush along the curve of his jaw.  Percival’s lashes flutter before he can stop himself as they slip down over his throat, a curious touch, like the God was intrigued by him - it’d been to long since he’d had a touch like this, his job ate any time he had to find someone, what good that did him now.

“So, I give them a Hodag to fight a werewolf and they sacrifice the only thing one they have who knows remotely what he’s doing.” Percival makes an annoyed sound of confirmation, tilting his head up and the God’s fingers slip to his chest, Percival’s heart pounding, wondering what the hell he was playing at.

A free hand slips the gag down and with a sweet “What’s your name pretty thing?” but Percival, ever determined not to make things easy, hisses an annoyed:

“If you’re going to eat me just do it, I’ve had a long fucking day.”

The God blinks those strange green eyes at him and laughs, breathless and delighted and it rings around them, flowers blooming over the grass, trees shaking with it. He’s beautiful, Percival thinks it dumbly, firmly shaking away the thought.

“Percival that’s an extremely rude assumption, but if you’d like I can eat you, though I’d much rather  _taste_ you other ways than that.”

His mouth falls open around a moan of disbelief when fingers circle his nipple and his body jolts when the god pinches, a feeling like electricity in his veins, cheeks faintly pink as his cock takes interest.

“If knew my name why the hell did you ask?”

“It’s polite isn’t it? An introduction.” 

Percival has to focus to hear the words as the God starts teasing, tugging, twisting and rubbing over his nipple, green eyes glinting in amusement. Percival has no idea what is happening, but he’s not sure he’s all that opposed either. 

He might actually get some fun before he’s inevitably killed in some way. 

“That requires both parties to give their name.” 

The words sound breathless even to him and he’s almost humiliated by it, clearing his throat to try again, forcing himself to keep talking even as the God moves closer, the soft scent of vanilla and strawberry following him. 

Percival swallows hard when a smooth thigh presses between his legs, dragging over his cock. Gods above he’s doomed.

“You can call me Newt.”

Percival makes a little, bubbling sound of a laugh. “Cute.”

The God cocks his head, tugging hard on his nipple in answer and Percival arches, gasping as heat races up his spine, his cock near fully hard now, hips fighting not to roll down against the promise of friction. 

“The symbols on your skin agree a contract with me Percival. So tell me, what is it you have to offer me?”

Percival whines as the thigh starts grinding into him, slender fingers curling around his throat, tilting his head ever up, forcing him to look at Newt and even in his embarrassment at his position his cock is hard and heavy, his skin flushed. 

“You’d let me choose what I give?”

“I am not unkind, the ritual requires something be given to me. There are options. Blood, Soul -” The hand at his nipple drops, cupping his cock through his boxers and Percival chokes on a sound. “-  _Seed_.”

“ _Fuck_ -” He moans the word when Newt starts palming his cock, stroking him through black fabric, teasing a thumb over the tip. 

“Will you let me taste you Percival?” There’s a light in green eyes and Percival bucks into his hand and nods, a jerk of his head, expecting for Newt to suck his cock or something. He sure as hell doesn’t expect ropes to vanish just long enough for him to be flipped, wrists tied once more above his head, thighs parted with strong, warm hands.

It takes a second for his brain to catch up as Newt sinks down, boxers vanishing and cheeks pulled apart. He should protest really, but why the hell not enjoy himself, he’d never been rimmed, always wondered if it was as good as he imagined.

The first touch of a scalding tongue to his hole makes him keen - fuck, he’s never made that sound in his life, trying to swallow the one that follows after, pressing his forehead to the cool wood of the pole.

Newt circles his rim with his tongue and Percival’s knees actually go weak. Damn, shit he wasn’t expecting to enjoy it quite that much, cock dropping, pressing back onto a greedy mouth when a rough sound for more.

“Exquisite.” Newt murmurs it against him and he bites his tongue, turning his head to the side, no one praised him during sex. He always worked hard in all he did, people expected him to be good with things now, they didn’t think they needed to comment.

“Don’t hide those darling sounds from me Percival, let them all hear you and know what they lost.” He pants lightly as Newt presses his tongue into him, lewd sounds in the tiny opening of the trees. 

There was no way the town could hear him here, he hoped, shit, he wasn’t sure if he wanted them too. To know he was enjoyed by a God, to know their plan to leave him ended in his pleasure.

Percival cries out when Newt starts fucking his tongue, flicking over his rim, rolling and curling and he’s sure it shouldn’t be so long, growing so rough. Fang’s catch on his rim and his mind helpfully supplies a dazed   _Beast God, Remember?_

It shouldn’t make him hotter, knowing the tongue inside him wasn’t human, none of Newt was, not even the hands holding him open. 

Newt’s tongue twists inside him, brushing his prostate and Percival bucks, shouting hoarsly, his cock jumping, spurting cum, thick, heavy drops that fall to the ground under him, sliding just slightly down the pole as the God pushes up. 

“Oh dear, the contract isn’t happy yet, I’m afraid it’s going to take a little more.”

“You don’t -  _fuck_!”

Percival’s hips twitch when two slick fingers slide into him, forcing him open around them. He clenched up for a moment, but Percival’s had a taste of that pleasure now and Morgana damn him he wants more. He wants so much more.

“You don’t sound sorry about the predicament.” Percival gasps the words, rocking back, chasing the feeling but Newt is a tease, pulling away, circling his rim, dipping inside before repeating and Percival very nearly lunches him into a tree for it.

“Sorry about savouring a pretty sacrifice like you? Oh Percival - “ He groans when a hot chest presses over his back, Newt’s cock dragging against his ass as he buries three fingers into him, his fingers moving in sudden, hard thrusts, Percival’s body jolting with each one, riding his hand eagerly, already feeling that familiar throb starting once more.

“- I think I’ll keep you, be mine Percival. My pretty pet.”

Percival should have stopped everything right there, but something in him preens at the very idea. A God wanting to keep him, no longer forgotten, used, thrown aside after all he’s done. 

Newt grinds his fingers roughly into Percival’s prostate, seeing stars with the force behind it and it’s all he needs to stumble bacmk over the edge, cum streaking over the pole, onto the grass. 

He swears he’s never cum this much in his like but the god merely purrs his approval by Percival’s ear, fingers slipping out of him.

The blunt head of his cock is circles Percival’s rim and he hisses, a filthy sound leaving him, desperate and wanting. Mercy he’s so very  _big_ , thick, smearing precum over Percival hole.

“Fuck me.” He groans the words, finally unashamed to say it, body loose, orgasm heavy, thighs trembling already. “Newt, damn it, please.”

Percival makes a furstrated sound when the God continues to toy with him, barely pushing in before stopping again. 

“Say you’ll be mine Percival, say you’ll at least try it, let me treasure you, let me show you where you belong.”

The sound he gives is wrecked, mind slipping into something pleasant, a daze of over stimulation and sensation and he swears under his breathy, a string of Irish. What harm could it do to give him a chance, there’s nothing left for him at home anyway.

“Fine, just- Damn it, Newt  _please_. Yes. Yes I’ll try.”

Newt sighs, soft and sweet by his ear, a happy little sound and in one hard thrust he’s spreading Percival’ wide, burying himself to the hilt. 

He would like to say he didn’t scream, but he did, siezing up around the God, milking his cock with a wild sort of writhing. Newt’s bigger than anything he’s ever had inside, thick and hot, rocking into him, hand coming up to his chest to roll over his nipple, praise at his ears.

“Such a tight thing, perfect for me, look how much you love being full - Just like that sweetheart, take what you need. You look so beautiful like this Percival.”

Percival gives a soft sound, and he refuses to call it a sob, pushing back, riding Newt’s cock as best he could, mewling when the God slips back only to snap his hips forward.

Percival cums again with the force of the thrusts, so blissfully fucked out, gritting his teeth before letting out a loud moan when Newt continues through it, taking and taking, one hand on his nipple, the other moving down to stroke his cock.

Shit, the God was so warm, like the sun was inside him, radiating heat, ever touch on him a burning brand, fingerptins on his hips and thighs and ass. He wants Newt to cum as well, wants him to feel this same, dizzying height that he does. 

“One more, one more for me pet.”

Percival breaks at that, crying that he can’t possibly but the slick hand around him twists at his head and he tightens around Newt’s cock, spilling a final time. 

He feels heat flood him just before he passes out, cum dripping down his thighs, he’s a mess, there’s no other word for it, but besides the aches and throbs he feels better then he has in a long time.

When he wakes it’s to the softest silk around him, gentle fingers stroking through messy black strands, he presses into the touch in his hair, groaning low as his ass hurts like hell. 

“I feel like I got fucked by a damn hammer.”

He mumbles it, light and playful, relieved when it’s Newt’s voice that answers, that sweet laugh blooming flowers around him. 

“I believe you human’s use the phrase ‘kiss it better’ would you like me too?”

Percival lifts heavy lids, confirming it with himself as the soft glow around Newt remains, bright greens watching him as he smiles, fangs glinting and Percival nose hints of red and gold scales and when Newt shifts he swears he sees a glimmer of wings and horns.

He feels his lips pull in return, a smile growing to reflect the Gods. 

Those idiots in town may have tossed him aside, he wasn’t enough for them, but it seemed he was plenty for a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going!


End file.
